


Bienvenido al p*to Gotham

by CarolineAlmit



Series: Historias cortas de mis ocs de Batman [4]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: DIALOGO, GUION, Gen, Idiot!Character, Insults, POV First Person, Prelude, Preludio, Presentación, Presentation, dialog, insultos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineAlmit/pseuds/CarolineAlmit
Summary: "Es la verdad, pica y duele como una acuchillada. Pero está bien. La verdad es preferible a la mentira y es por eso que aún no he intentado realmente terminar con él. Es como mirar dos caras de la misma moneda. Tengo quien me miente de frente y quien me dice la puta verdad en los mismos términos sin importar nada. La vida no puede ser más perfecta. Malditamente perfecta. Puto Gotham. Bienvenido, lector, a este puto lugar de maniacos."Es una presentación desde la perspectiva de uno de mis ocs de Batman, Wyatt Fonts.





	Bienvenido al p*to Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, sé que debo un cap de otro fic (de varios la verdad, pero en uno tengo que ver la pelicula otra vez, en el otro me quede reescribiendo mia vida y en el otro no tengo ni puta idea que estaba escribiendo xD). Pero estaba revisando mis cosas viejas que usaba cuando estaba aburrida y escribia, encontré muchos cortos de Lie y Wyatt en esta. Uno de ellos fue esto, que lo escribi y se suponía que iba hacer un comic, pero nunca pase de la primer hoja porque era un asco ([Mirame ser sensual](https://i.imgur.com/zeTt7i8.jpg)).  
> Es rara su lecutra, lo sé, yo lo leo y me imagino toda la secuencia de lucha y él corriendo, etc. Pensé en agregar esas descripciones pero sentí que perdía su gracia de este modo, como sea, es raro.

— Wyatt gira a la derecha.

— …

— ¡Gira a la derecha! _Maldición_ , derecha maldito bruto.

— ¡Callate vieja bruja!

— …

— …

— Wyatt.

— Lo siento, ¿vale?

— Wyatt.

— Ya sé, estoy rodeado.

Sé lo que se preguntaran. ¿Quién es el hombre de cabello rojo y la sensual pelirroja? Oh, vamos, todo hombre exitoso tiene una hermosa pelirroja como ella, ¡no sientan envidia! Que va, está bien, les diré la verdad.

Soy Wyatt Fonts, alias Parrott. La gente suele considerarme un antihéroe, un héroe que toma la justicia por mano propia. Sinceramente nada diferente a cualquier justiciero en mayas que pasea por las calles (quizás solo con un poco más de sangre de por medio). Claro, puede que yo mate a estas personas, ¿pero quién no querría matar a un puto violador? Yo alzó mi mano y voto por un _yo_. Puede que no podamos ir tras de todos, somos un poco selectivos, pero me basta. Teóricamente algunos cometen actos salvables y otros no tanto. ¿Quién decide que vive o muere? En este caso, nuestro demonio rojo. Seguiré sus indicaciones hasta el infierno mismo (aunque quizás les di la sensación de que no, al desobedecerla recientemente). Esta agradable compañía, que me grita como si fuera un crio de tres años, es Lie. Su nombre más clave es The Liar. Já, sé lo que piensan. ¿Cómo seguir a alguien que se llama a sí mismo _mentiroso_? Una excelente pregunta con una respuesta muy simple. Al menos ella lo admite, el resto de la sociedad miente sin aceptarlo. Prefiero creer en un mentiroso honesto que en uno falso. Pero considerando que estamos con Gotham, no debería de llamarles tanto la atención su alias. ¿O me dirán que prefieren un alias como “Batman” o “Joker”? Vamos, esos son más ridículos. En fin. Esta extraña, excéntrica y podrida ciudad es nuestra desde hace unos años. ¿Nuestra?, sí, no lo duden. Puede que sus justicieros mediocres todavía estén por ahí dando vueltas, pero no hay mejor justicia que la nuestra. Tres de cada cuatro criminales que atrapan ellos, escapa. Nosotros no les damos esa oportunidad de traer el caos otra vez. Las ratas siempre serán _ratas_ , no importa cuánto se intenten enderezarlas. Son sucias, escurridizas y más que nada, una enfermedad que debe ser extirpada. No, no confundan esas _ratas_ con los pobres roedores. Estamos hablando de dos cosas muy diferentes. Cuidado. Y en este punto seguro se preguntan porque coño no nos detuvieron aun. Fácil. Nadie nos conoce aún. Estamos entre las sombras, esas que hasta el mismo caballero de la noche ignora. Aquellos que nos han oído han muerto y quienes no, somos solo un cuento que nadie cree. ¿Alguien más por quien temer a parte de Batman? Nah. Improbable. Estúpidos al creerlo así.

— ¿Cuantos?

— Diez.

— …

— Eres un idiota.

— Gracias, no fue de nada.

— Wyatt, no te sale ser chistoso. Termina el trabajo y ven a casa seguro.

— Sí, mi _amor_.

— Callate imbécil.

Gotham ha estado enferma desde hace tiempo. Intentaron muchos curarla. Batman fue de los primeros en intentarlo, de forma clandestina. Falló, a cada paso y cobró más vidas inocentes de las necesarias;  por su regla de no matar y toda esa idiotez hipócrita. El caballero de la noche no es más que un chiste, una farsa, alguien que teme ponerse los zapatos de adulto y hacer lo que realmente hay que hacer. No existen héroes útiles y reales, es algo que nadie parece entender. Nadie puede equilibrar este marcador y aun  así, siguen existiendo con una ilusión estúpida de justicia. Y aun así, aunque estén mal y solo sirvan para llenar las mentes inferiores de una paz que ni por asomo pueden dar, Lie los ama. Los héroes, malditos sean. Entonces, ¿cómo alguien recae a esta vida? No hay respuestas simples. La vida te empuja, en mi caso, la vida me cree para esto. No les aburriré contándole como nací en un puto laboratorio y como fui criado con el único propósito de ser un arma; tampoco como maté a mis creadores (por trillada que sea la trama) y caí, literalmente, en los pies de una joven Lie. Sería gasto de pensamiento para nada. ¿A quién coño le podría interesar? Sé que a ti, no. Mi vida es sólo la oscuridad que ven hoy. No hay un día en el que me levante y tenga una existencia normal, no existe esa palabra en mi vocabulario. Lo intenté. Todos saben que lo hice y lo hago. Pero no es mía esa vida. Sólo soy un asesino del dios de la muerte, guiado por un ángel que se arrancó sus alas sin pensarlo dos veces. Hermoso y trágico.

— Ey, dormilón. Despabilate. Todavía no terminó tu misión —Y hablando del diablo—. Saldré un rato, intenta no armar mucho jaleo… recuerda que no queremos aún que cierto hombre de negro o sus pichones nos encuentren.

— Tranquila, no dejaré que me chupen la puta sangre.

— No seas idiota, volveré en unas horas, está seguro. Contactame de necesitarme.

— ¿Lo buscarás otra vez?

— No es asunto tuyo, Wy. Recuerda que Mr A estará en los muelles en su horario habitual, no llegues tarde o no será tan entretenido.

— Sí, sí, _mamá_.

Ella intenta que nuestro grupo crezca, aunque me negué rotundamente, me gustan las cosas como están. Hace años que estamos juntos, no, no como pareja. Ella es mi hermana, aunque genéticamente no compartamos ni un mísero gen. Puede que la ame de la forma que no debería, pero no es algo que a ustedes les interese demasiado. Lie, siempre quiso tener muchos niños a su cuidado (y aunque ella es menor que yo, a veces siento que me trata como si tuviera cinco años). Como una madre que guía a sus patitos a la muerte, siempre está esa necesidad de estar allí. Pero para ser esa clase de persona (¿o pato?), necesita primero personas unidas a su causa. Gente enojada, lista para morir si es necesario. Como quien intenta reclutar. El pájaro desviado del caballero. Todavía no lo logró, lo hará. Él está igual o más trastornado que nosotros, tiene su mente mal equilibrada y su sentido de la moral distorsionado; un hambre por la justicia incontrolable. Puede que suene mal dicho así, pero para nuestro mundo, esto lo hace alguien perfecto. Sí sólo no estuviera tan decidido a trabajar solo, la vida sería más fácil para todos. Hablando de vidas más fáciles, los cabrones fueron demasiado fáciles que vencer, probablemente una distracción. Joder, no soy bueno para la parte pensante de los planes.

— Es raro encontrar al pequeño pajarito desligado de su zorro. ¿Ya se cansó de ti? Lo dudo, pero si lo hizo sabes que siempre hay un lugar en mi cama para ti.

Y ese es Minnie. Hablando burlonamente mientras sale de quien coño sabe dónde. Como siempre, jodiendome la vida. Sí,  ¿Quién diantres es Minnie y por qué no hay nadie con un alias más normal? Buena pregunta la última. En cuanto a la primera cuestión, él es un asesino de cuarta. Muy malo, considerado por algunas personas un villano. No sé dónde mierda tuvieron esa idea delirante, porque el tipo no hacen nada con lógica. Está demente. Como esta puta ciudad. Y lo peor, su mayor pasatiempo es perseguirme cada vez que salgo de patrulla. Me sigue hasta el puta baño, os juro que es lo más irritante que podría existir. Me enferma. Aunque extrañamente todavía no logramos matarnos unos a otros, y no por falta de intentos de mi parte. El muy desgraciado es muy ágil para esquivar mis balas y su capacidad de curarse sólo ayuda a que no pueda acabar con su vida de una vez por todas. Estoy muy tentado a buscar a Mr Freeze o Captain Cold y pedirles sus pistolas. Seguro que congelado mucho no podría hacer, el cabrón. Pero considerando mi suerte, seguro me congelo las pelotas antes que a él. 

— Oh, no me digas. ¿Estás tras el chico con el cubo en la cabeza?

El hijo de puta siempre mete sus sucios dedos donde no debe. Por mucho que intento ignorarlo y seguir con mi trabajo, buscando donde coño se esconde el puto hombre a matar (contrabandea personas, merece estar colgado de las pelotas en la calle principal), él no se va. No importa que le dé la espalda, me vaya o simplemente le diga que se muera, él seguirá. Y es un dolor en el culo. Más cuando ríe creyendo saberlo todo.

— Tu silencio regala más de una verdad. Mi oferta sigue en pie.

Y ríe, el coño ríe como si no hubiera un puto mañana. A veces creo que sólo lo hace para provocarme, siempre lo logra. Saco mi arma, tres disparos perfectos que él esquiva como si fueran en cámara lenta. Maldigo y quiero lanzarle la maldita arma, pero la necesito. Él ríe más.

— Calmate _vaquero_ , no dije nada que no sea verdad. Aceptalo, no te ama.

Es la verdad, pica y duele como una acuchillada. Pero está bien. La verdad es preferible a la mentira y es por eso que aún no he intentado realmente terminar con él. Es como mirar dos caras de la misma moneda. Tengo quien me miente de frente y quien me dice la puta verdad en los mismos términos sin importar nada. La vida no puede ser más perfecta. Malditamente perfecta. Puto Gotham. _Bienvenido_ , lector, a este puto lugar de maniacos.


End file.
